Some attempts have been made to develop flexible electronic circuits for use in wearables and other devices. In these devices, flexibility has typically been obtained at the expense of electrical performance. In particular, because the substrates used in existing flexible electronic circuits are unable to withstand high processing temperatures, only semiconductor materials with low processing temperatures have been used; because these materials typically have lower performance than materials with high processing temperatures, electrical performance of flexible electronic circuits has been limited.